Handsome is as Handsome does
by Unlikely Rose
Summary: Lila is a lost beauty determined never to love anybody. He has other plans for her. Even if he is a vampire to be. Beauty and the Beast inspired. Now complete!
1. Meet Lila!

**This chap has been totally revamped, and I really need your reviews to shape my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lila!" My windbag stepmother screeches -in a pitch only worthy of a dying bird- as I re-tame my curls, 'come down now!" Scurrying from my vanity, I re-pin one last refractory lock, rushing off to the parlor.

"Yes?" I sigh with some degree of impatience.

"Lila' she says while motioning for me to sit, 'Your fathers passing was.. tragic, yes?"

"Surely I must have lightened it for you, hm?" I mock, playing along.

_Oh, bloody, she isn't finished yet either._

"Yes dear. And you were just out this spring." She giggles out.

She simpers on. 'Our mourning period is now over. You are at a perfectly marriageable age, and you know our rank in the community requires it."

_Land Sakes, Father has only been gone a year. _

"Matrimony?' I hiss. " Lady or no lady, I am just 15!"

"It is just what is done in our class Lilias. I was 16 when I married my first husband Rupert, God bless him."

_Poor man._

"But I am not you! Couldn't I just pretend to want a tacky title and a rich aristocratic old man who shall detest me once my looks fade?"

It is a well known fact Jane married my Father for his title, he being some 25 years her senior. Women don't marry for love in the kingdom of Baylor, only rank.

"Don't you twist my words Lila! Alas, you have no choice in the matter dear. I am your guardian, and I decide what is best, and this will be best.", she bursts, quickly reproving herself and smoothing her skirt.

I leak out a few curse words while stomping towards the door.

"Lila, you will have a caller for tea this afternoon. He is a Mr. Jeffery Arlington."

_Let the parade of codswallop's begin! _

Too angry to reply, for I really shall go too far if I do, I skulk off to the kitchens to cheer me up. Ever since I was little, I could seek refuge for my smacked hands and rebuked mouth in the kitchen.

Jenny, pudgy with salt and pepper hair and big gray eyes, has been my guardian angel my entire life, staying after Mother's death when I was very small, and being the only one of the staff to stay through Father's remarriage to Jane.

Thats a remarkable feat, since Mother Jane is... remarkably remarkable.

"Jenny?" , I say pulling a low stool to the kitchen top where she mixes today's tea cakes. Knowing there is nothing Jenny can resist better than hot gossip, I drop the bait. "What have you heard of Jeffery Arlington?" I quip.

"Oi lass' , she says shaking a pudgy floury finger at me. "You know I'm not one to gossip lass, but he just come from India to take over the Arlington Estate, since Ole Mister Arlington up and died. Maids say he takes to the drink and the ladies a bit much. But he is lookin' to take a bride now. Somethin's insterestin' bout that there family. You best be watching out miss,or he won't be able to resist yer!"

"Je-" before I can finish my sentence she hurries on. "Folks says he be down right handsome. A rogue, they says though."

"No! But he is coming to tea Jenny!"

"Oh, I know that lass! And ye best be going to get ready!" With one last pinch on the cheek, I run to my room, pulling out a green sprigged summer dress from the wardrobe.

I am actually curious to meet this rake Mr. Arlington.

* * *

Soon he arrives in a frivolous carriage, gilded and polished as to leave no doubt of his wealth.

And out jumps a young man, with raven coloured hair and grey icy blue eyes, dimples, somewhere in his late teens or early twenties, not so tall, with a knack for the dress. He is wear a Burgundy light outer jacket with beige breeches that show he knows what is the times.

He dutifully bows to Mother Jane -just because technically she is indeed a Lady, as am I- and his greeting reflects as much as well. He gives an over dramatized sweeping bow, and boldly gives my hand a peck. I pull away, shocked. Looking him full in the the eyes I see a spark, and some amusement. Mother Jane introduces herself as Lady Wells, and before she can put in a lady for me, I nod and say Miss Wells.

"And I am the son of Theodore Arlington, Jeffery Arlington, please call me Jeff." He says grinning, though looking at in me apraising way, seeming to watch my every move.

Mother Jane leads way into the parlour, where tea has already been set up.

He tells a beguiling tale of playing with a tiger in India as a small child, all the while looking at me over his tea expectantly.

I could almost swear is he begging me with his eyes to speak.

"I once had a pet cat." I say, leaning forward slightly and glancing at him till I have his attention.

"I shot it." I squarely look on at him, eating up his look of shock.

Mother Jane hops in, trying to undo whatever irrevocable damage I may have done.

"Yes yes, that's right, our Lila is quite the shot, she has been since 6. She can also speak fluent french, dance, sew and-"

"Tell me Miss Wells, what are your hobbies?" He does look mildly enchanted, enough so that Mother Jane looks glad he interrupted.

I am going to work this to my full potential. "Archery, riding, fencing, debating, and taxidermy." I throw in the last on as a stretch, knowing full well this worlds close minded little man could not take even the first four.

To my dismay he looks even more fascinated.

We chat on a little more, until Jeffery asks "if we would like to accompany him on a picnic sometime soon."

Jenny said "there was something interesting about that family." Now my curiosity is piqued. I except obligingly, and the date is set.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose **

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I would love to know what you guys think! Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Darling Mr Arlington

**I want to give a big thanks to all my reviewers,who keep in mind my newbie-ness, your really helping me shape my story. Hang in there, and I'll make this'll even better! Advice is fine. And something is up with my pc, so the format may be out of whack for a bit! **

Huffing I sit while Emily, my ladies maid, twists my hair into a simple chingon letting a few dark brown loose curls frame my heart face. I'm not a vain girl, but I've always been rather satisfied with my looks. Seeing my eyes as my best feature, blue like my fathers were, I've always been fond of them. I survey Em's handy work, contented.

"Well Miss, you'd put an angel to shame!" I am unhappy about the low neck line of the dress and how tight my blasted corset is ,but Mother Jane informed me I would recite the scriptures for "long enough to starch the dickens out of me" tonight if I made any complaint.

Ten minutes later he arrives we deal with pleasantries and, Jeffery accompanies us into a little gay open carriage, ridiculous but charming. We go to his Arlington Manor past a little woods, to a cultivated little paradise with a babbling brook, and white lilies blooming, scenting the air. Almost romantic, I realize with a start. _This imbecile is going to try to woo me! _

He leads us over to his flower garden showing us the lilacs, daffodils, and hyacinths.

I rather gleefully listen to his botanically inspired speech,watching Mother Jane huff and puff and go red in the face. Taking note, Jeffery leads her over to a shady stone white table under a willow offering her lemonade and such then leaning in to ask her something. She nods in approval, gives me a gloating smile, and fans herself.

Briskly striding over to me, in my planted spot by the lilies he dashingly offers his arm offering to show me the lawn. _Idiot, this is the lawn! _I nod daintily like a simpering idiot, and take his arm. I hear the death screech, Mother Jane calling me back for my sun bonnet. I rush back grabbing it from her hand roughly where she mouths "scriptures". I like a child throw her tart on the ground smirking for my tiny victory as I stomp back to Arlington. _Ha! _

He bemusedly watches the scene quickly tilting his head to the right pretending to be looking at a finch, then coughs,taking my arm.

"I must say say you are not like other ladies." "You are an expert then I gather?" I don't wait for his anwser, walking on. "How long will your visit last?" I eye him. "Till I die I suppose. Hopefully not soon" Surprised I sigh,letting him see no indifference in countenance. "May I call you Lila ?" He asks giving me innocent eyes as if this were not some ploy to sweep me off my feet with his casuality. _Charming. "_Yes you may._"_

"Is that your full name?" He is grinning now, thinking I will converse with the stupid lad. I live to disappoint. "No. Lilias." I walk near the creek intent to bend down on the little bank to see the tad poles. Instead I slip,inches away from the water. A hand yanks my wrist back saving me a watery embarassment. "You will be the talk of the town" he says clearly teasing. "I never was said to be graceful" I retort, a hot blush creeping up my neck. "Is this the thanks your brave night gets?" A mock fallen face whines.

No I say nearly laughing, "this is an incorrigable lad being snubbed." Oh! Alright then Lila! He grabs my waste and makes as if to throw me back in the creek. "No! No!" I say yelping and giggling all at once. He swings me back around. Suddenly our faces inches apart meet each other he bends down as if to kiss me. I don't wait to find out rushing past him,apparently the wrong way at that towards the little woods. "Wait Lila!"

"Lila!" he says grabbing my wrist,once again. I spin around. "What!" I hiss. "Dont you see?" He says almost pleading. "I like you! Perhaps I could visit you this sunday?" Do as you wish. I say simply. I right myself to the direction of Mother Jane. Upon reaching her I complain of a headache asking to be excused. She immediately pulls on a mask of worry. "Why Mrs. Wells,perhaps after I escort Miss. Wells to the carriage,I could have a word with you?" Upon Mother Pains quick consent he escorts me to the carriage. He says goodbye ordering the horse man to drive me on home,and to come back immediately and do the same for Mrs. Wells.

I am terribly determined Lila,I always get what I want. With that,I am off.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose is updating for the last of 07!**

**Hokay, so here's the deal. I'm getting writers block already and I don't know if I should even continue! Please tell me. This story is a work in process,so yeah it'll only get better if I should continue. Feel free to review... o.O**


	3. What The Dickens!

**I haven't updated in forever, but alas haven't really had the time. Well I want to thank all my darling reviewers, and want to give a big thanks to OnMyKnees and all her help. Chapters might be shorter but I'm only going to bite as much as I can chew. **

**Disclaimor : I do not own Mr Dickens . But I do own the story. And a 6 pound chihuahua who can attack on command when I say "no reviews". Ye matey's, are forewarned.. **

* * *

I arrive home in an uproar slamming doors and stomping off to the back lawn where hopefully I can for once, be alone. I plop down on a bench, satisfied like a child to be getting my way. I glance around the garden. Even though it is early spring, the garden is a rainbow of colors bursting with the exuberance everyone seems to flow with, but alas not me. Suddenly I dash up to my room, grabbing a book a back down to the lawn I go. It isn't long before I am entranced in Mr Dickens.

Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth. My heart is racing, surely Arlington had no time arrive this soon. _Or did he? _I bite my captors hand, swinging around for a glance. "Well that's no way to greet your dear old cousin George now is it" he says mockingly cradling his afflicted hand. 

"Well if perhaps they were dear, but as your quite not, I shall just ask what the devil what you are doing." I quip.George is about 19,and Aunty Fanny's largest trouble. His looks do little to compensate, as he looks quite rake-ish. Mildly short, piercing brown eyes, high cheek bones and a shock of black hair that never behaves. 

"I am wounded fair cousin, may I not just visit to enjoy your enchanting company?" He clutches his heart, then with a touch of drama flops down on the ground next to me, propped on his elbows he grins cheekily at me. 

I wag my finger at him. "No you may not, now be honest."

"Alas Lila, you reform me. Mumsy wants you and Aunty Jane to come to dinner this very night" 

"Alright Georgie, who told her about Arlington?" A look of utter surprise came over his face. 

"Well you see it's just that she heard and and.. He stuttered. 

I shoot him a withering look as a warning. "Well, he began, I did. You see Arlington and I are actually grew up together,old buddies, and I accidentally told Mumsy. Tis all."

I wail "Now I have to sit through dinner on top of it all. Wait a minute, you know Arlington, how on earth did he find out about me?" I narrow my eyes to slits, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I.. sort of told him about you" _With as much stage remorse as could be._

"Why!" I shriek stomping my foot. 

"He wrote from India, saying he was in the market for a wife, and that he would be certainly obliged if I would make recommendations. I said I had the most lovely lady in mind, but that I wasn't so sure. Well he then offered his best racing horse, Magnus, and really Lilias she is a beaut.. I glare maddeningly at him. 

He gulps "But I digress, I gave him all the particulars and he gave me the deed to the horse, saying he would arrive within a fortnight." 

"You idiot!" I say kicking him from his relaxed seat on the ground. "You sold my freedom for a horse, you filthy piglet. Now you shall rue the day, now get away."

He gets up with a smirk. "That's our Lilias.Always too good for everybody else. Hmm well, I suppose thats a yes for the dinner invitation. 6 sharp."

Gritting my teeth I point towards the garden gate. "Get. Out." He turns around swaggering off. I throw my poor book at his retreating figure, gladly watching it thump him hard on the back, rousing a loud cough. 

As soon as he is gone, I draw my knees to my chest, burying my sobbing face in my skirts. I am able to calm myself down taking a few shuddering breaths then quickly wiping my eyes as I see Mother Jane approach the gate.

"Well dear child you have done it, secured a beau in record time!" She says.

"What?" I question, my eyes blank.

"Silly child, Mr. Jeffery hasasked to court you! Aren't you excited?" She says beaming.

I nod completely indifferent, a plan forming in my head "Terribly. By the way. We are dining with with Aunty Fanny Uncle John tonight". 

"I flounce off to my room announcing I am preparing for as much." Leaving Mother Jane nodding on the lawn to herself in shock of my lack pugnacity. 

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N : Whoa. Even I didn't see that coming.. Well review please, and I will give you all some jelly beans. And you have good cause to. Describe the perfect dress for Lila to wear tonight, and the winner's dress description will be featured in the next chapter. (Hint hint she'll need to look stunning. But you'll find out why later.. **

**Happy Easter peeps! (Haha no pun intended!)**


	4. May Day Ball

**A/N I just changed Aunty Fanny's dinner into a may day ball, it seemed best fitting.**

**Thank You lovelies! I am feeling much better with all your reviews! I am updating within a week! See?! Whoo looong chappy!**

**Jolly Rodger : Thank you oodles, I adore you much and you see-able reviews! I am glad you love it, it means a _ton _truly. You made me want to update! And yes, you shall have a Ho Ho! I surely don't want to see your rubber duckies evil wrath, so alas here I am.**

**Zwidon : Sheesh, your about to make me jealous! I love the dress description, beautiful. I did modify it a tad. But still the winner hands down! (submit ideas ma'peoples!) **

**Gaurd doggie says "hola!". Enjoy ladies and if there any gents, well enjoy too. :D **

* * *

I slip on a beautiful dress, a gift from Father just days before he died. I never had the courage to wear it, as it brought too many memories. It was my true Mothers, her dress when she was turning 16. It is a stunning white like silver tulle concoction that ripples with every move. The sleeves reach my elbows, gracefully belling out a little ways. It slowly hugs my legs, flowing out to bell when it reaches my knees. My hair is curled even more than before, pinned in ornate swirls, with a few tiny pink rose buds dotting here-and-there,and an especially large pink flower almost as big as my head, jauntily vegetating on an upper side of my head, a few curls draping down my neck. A few silver bangles rest on my wrists,and a pink rose adorns my bodice. I have my corset laced extra tight. Spinning in my gray dancing slippers I gaze at the girl in the mirror.

She is a girl unknown to me, reduced to desperation,and using her own assets against someone. I'm not happy with how scheming I appear to be, but as I reassure myself._ If will lose the blasted Arlington.. _I really must, besides, it is nothing permanent, this plan.

I bounce down the stairs actually minding Mother Jane's admonition's about "disgrace if late", and such. She makes a gibe "Well Lilias, you do clean up well."

I smile sweetly and reply "Tut tut, that dress is far too low cut, now did Madame Elise cut that properly? Well I suppose not, I shall have a talk with her." I run and fetch her a shaw, leaving her beet red and stuttering. The carriage ride is well over in a few winks for Aunty and the Forsters live but two lanes away.

The house is done up splendidly for the occasion. It is a splendid outdoor occasion. Garlands of lillies and roses are dripping from chairs,tables, anywhere that will hold up under the beautiful frivolity. Wisteria and ivy drip down the gazebo, and trellises. It is still quite bright out, as children are gleefully running and squealing around the may pole. There is a quartet softly playing,waiting for the dancing to begin. Ladies done up in their finery looking like they "just threw threw on that old thing" but of course. _Humph.. _

Uncle Teddy jumps up at once to assist, just as George makes his way over to the carriage. Uncle assists Mother Pain out of the carriage, and motions for George to follow suit. He pokes and prods me into the crowd motioning for the musicians to start. He prods me into a waltz saying "Well Lila, I have un petit surprise pour vous ",he says making doe eyes at me.

He continues. _Sadly_. "I have invited a special friend of ours. Oh look there's Jeff no-" He has no chance to finish, I am off like a bullet through the crowd ducking and mumbling appologies,even once my slipper falls off there is no stopping I finally tumble out of the crowd next to the may pole. I don't stop there galloping as fast as I can till I am a few yards away from it all.

I slump against tree trunk, feeling somehow defeated. Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching,and Mr. Horrid saying "Well Lila fancy seeing you here!" He says, almost sounding convincingly shocked.

I scowl at him. "Yes yes, almost daily I run around cavorting with trees." I snap. He chuckles, but it ends mid way when he sees my face.

Coughing he quickly says, "No no, I didn't expect to see you at this gathering. Tell me, are you good friends with the Forsters?"

"Well Aunty Francis says so." I say as stand up and I brush myself off preparing to escape. He, realizing all hope will soon be gone takes notice of bare foot and says "So it was yours slipper I have the fortune of returning to-" Suddenly a musical little voice is heard ringing out "Lili! **Lillllli**!!"

Suddenly Kitty child of, Aunt Jane Kinsley, pops out of nowhere. Her 3 year old pudgy paws make balled little fists at her sides, as she screws her lips into a horrid scowl. "Where have you been!" she demands grabbing my wrist and attempting to pull me away. She jabbers on "Mattie's said that you would only be on his team for hide and seek, and he's been horrid awful today pulling my hairs, and George has been givin' me candy to stay away just now but I couldn't wait.."

I shush her for a minute madly blushing. "Well thank you Sir, but I really must being going." Not waiting for him to proffer my slipper I grab it, and most unlady like-ly, I skip off Kitty.

For the next 2 hours I hide and seek, re-tie sashes, kiss the maimed fingers, lead the may pole, and make garlands of violets for the little lords and ladies. By late 8 or so they are a sleepy heap on blankets spread out on the lawn, breathlessly begging for "stolies" in their comical lisps.

I tell the a made up tale of a dashing prince a'cursed to be forever tiny in the huge world, and lovely fairy princess who go on an adventure to save our truly real kingdom Baylor, for the best fairy tales always have a touch of the real life in them. They of course succeed in saving Baylor, and are residing happily ever after in the forest. The sluggish still awake few clap gleefully,fighting drowsing off.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around too calm to be apprehensiveabout who it could be. "Henry! I am so glad to see you!" He assists me up then says. "Shall we go for a stroll?" I readily agree and we go back to Uncle's pride-and-joy garden.

Henry Malloy is my first most best friend since toddling and nannies. I survey him. It must have been at least 3 months since I have seen him, as he looks even more grown up than before. We look a good deal alike, alway mistaken to be brother and sister when younger. We both had the same dark brown curly hair, short stature, the only difference being his dark brown eyes to my blue ones.

We circle the small garden a few times settling on a mossy stone bench, being particularly well concealed by a large hedge. He seems struck silent so I ask him "How your trip to Marllow went?" A town 2 days drive away, that looks like dreariness itself and is a booming bussiness town. "Splendidly Lila." He says thickly staring down at his boots.

I prod on, something is wrong, and I am determined to find it out. "Well how is your sister?"

"Good good, she is most pleasant. She is still upset with Tom for moving her out to Marllow, and hasn't spoken to him for 6 days now. The little Lucy or Marcus is due within three weeks, that is, if Marri can stick with a name."

At this point he is almost listliss, carrying on the conversation soly for me. I start to say something but he cuts me off. "Do you care for him?"

I look quizzically at him. "Oh, Tom? Well no, honestly I always thought his nose was a bit too big, and he was horrid for marrying and sweeping Marrissa away like that."

"No no!" He says slapping his hand down on the bench so hard I jump, and can only stare. Outbursts are usually quite unexpected with Henry,as he is quite laid back. "Do you care for that.. Arlington?" He spits out. Complete shock washes over me, and relief over him.

"No! I Never,no, I did not give consent. Jane did" I say, mortified. "Have you heard?" He nods in affirmation.

I jump up and start pacing "I hate the stupid boy. He won't leave me alone! How on earth will I ever lose the idiot!" Henry looks slightly relieved and is smiling like a mad man.

"What?" I demand.

"Nothing nothing. Well here comes Emma." he says smiling a goofy puppy "I shall leave you two ladies to catch up on what? Three or four days missed gossip, heaven forbid!" He teases, narrowly missing our wrath.

We do indeed gossip and tease, skipping out and even dancing the rest of the party away.

**A/N : I wasn't crazy about parts of this chapter, but I feel like I need to get things moving. Big things will happen soon. If you wanna see things happening that aren't, just say the word. Well review, sil vous plais?! ;)**


	5. Plans revealed

**Well well well, I am back!! My apologies for the last chapter, it isn't loverly, but meh, I assume your reading this on you own accord, so enjoy. Your lovely advice is a big help. Ya'll just want the best for me, so thanks. This is about 4 days later. There is going to be a revalation of ole' beasty-boy, but not yet, ye impatients!**

* * *

**H**enry comes for a visit, as kindly, Mr. Arlington hasn't. We have tea in the parlor. Mother Jane cannot shut up about "my splendid match", only stopping for snatches of breath. I am on the verge of giggles. Mother Jane with a spoon in hand flapping it her arms like beheaded chicken red in the face with trying to multi task. _Thinking and talking! My my!_

Henry's jaw is tight and he merely nods. Heavens knows why, silly boy, he perhaps needs some air...

"Mother Jane?" I question 'May we please go for a ride?'

"Well, alright, as you have been much a hermit lately." She says eyeing Henry. Blushing, I grab Henry's wrist, and we make a dash for the stables. We arrive there panting. He is grinning like an idiot, so I make to start saddling up a horse.

"I can do that!" He says, eagerly grabbing the saddle, and making his way towards Daisy, that dastardly little chit of a ladies riding horse.

I put up my hand to stop him. "No! I would much rather Gallager.' I say grinning. Gallager is hot blooded steed, black as night with a temper hotter than hell.

He blinks, than smirks at me. "I should have known Lila." waiting for him to finish, then scooting away from him, before he can assist me atop Gallager, I hop up, daring him to a race. "Ladies don't race!' He taunts. "Nay, I dare say not, but they don't sit astride, either', I say, motioning to my "elegant" posture.

He unties his mare, and we are off at a trot. I lead to a somewhat secluded path, then motion for Henry to slow down. I let Gallager amble on. "We need to talk." I say.

"Oh? I agree. You shoot" He says, nonchalantly motioning towards me.

"I have to get away from him. That Mr. Arlington. I don't know what it is, but he, he- well he just isn't right. You know? There is something wrong about him. I have no idea what, but there it is. I hate to say it, I don't want to misuse you but, I have had the horrid, or perhaps brilliant plan, of you and I forming, well, just a.. an egagement, you see a contract one of course, not truly to follow, just to act out, and kill off Arlington from the plot." I say in a rush, stopping with a meek smile.

He stares quizzically at me for a moment, then as simply as could be he looks at me, seemingly penetrating past my eyes and into my brain , and says 'Alright I'll do it. I trust you Lila. Just be careful'. Glancing down, he grabs my hand for the slightest moment, then drops it like a hot potato.

We ride on in silence for perhaps a few minutes, swimming in our bewilderment.

"Now for my turn." He states. 'Mari just sent word of her confinement, beginning in a week or so, and is begging for you to come to her aid, as she cannot abide of Tom currently' he says, rolling his eyes. "We could spread word of our "secret" engagement and be in Marllow in a week. Now how about that?" He asks.

"Splendid old boy!" I say, pecking him on the cheek, and turning Gallager around, motioning back for Henry to follow.

"Where are we going?' says a surprised Henry.

"Past the Arlington estate of course, just to get Mr. Arlington a'thinkin" I say, tapping on my head. We race there a swirling cloud of dust. I snort and blink, trying to clear it from my air and sight. Henry points like a school child, laughing so hard he is now snorting. "Not so funny is it now Mr. Malloy? Hmm?"

"No,no!" He says coughing

"Thats what I thought!" I say smugly giving Gallager a little kick to speed him up. Henry catches up squinting looking forward and frowning.

"Lila!" I hear. _Oh no!_

"He pops at the best times." I mutter scowling, then hiding it with a devious grin.

I slow down now to give Arlington a proper greeting. 'Why have you met Henry Malloy? My bea- I mean friend. Yes my dearest friend' I say like a idiotic little chit, mustering the most adoring glance I can give Henry.

"No you didn't mention that _Lilli." _He smirks, thinking he, in using my pet name, has won me over from Henry.

Before I say anything Henry says "Thats our Lila, Jeffs, quite the loose cannon, eh?" He says, winking at him!

"Well we-we better be going.. I suppose" I am blushing beet red by now, I dig my heels into Gallager, only seeing a glimpse of Mr. Arlington with a darker than night look on his face.

Once we are well out of view I burst in uncontrollable laughter, mumbling "Jeffs! And Loose cannon!" when I can stop for a moment.

He raises an eye brow giving me a wry look. "Not of course that the loose cannon bit was true..."

"Well of course not!" I say wagging my finger at him.

"Good heavens' I say. "I must get home! I still have to convince the Mummy Dearest there to let me go to Marllow! I had better start now of course. It will take all of a week at least!"

Waving over my shoulder to Henry, I gallop back towards home, shooing off the stable boys, and tending to Gallager myself, giving the little demon some oats, and racing into the house. "MOTHER JANE!! I screech then freeze. _Note to self, **don't** screech like Jane_. I stumble on, going too quickly, and head butting Mother Jane.

I rush into speaking before she can box my ears in. "Dearest Mother Jane! Mari, you know Henrys sister? Well she has invited me to Marllow for a little bit, and it would be good experience you know, and she is so lonely, and she is such good influence. Perhaps she shall rub some sense into me, eh? I wink cheekily for good effect, and look expectantly at her.

"Well Lila..." she begins..

* * *

**Unlikely Rose..**

A/N: Well a mini cliffy never harmed anybody did it now? Please review! Easy on the criticism, its fantastic and all, but I'm getting easily discouraged. Naughty me I know..


	6. Bisou moi

**Well here we go! Thanks to OnMyKnees!!**

* * *

"Really? I may go?" I jump up and give her peck on the cheek, hoping to go a little further into her good graces.

"Yes, yes." She says chucking my chin then shooing me off.

_Eh, Maternal spurts are not so bad. Only spurts._

"But this week will be quite full, as we will have to have you fitted for good traveling suit, and some new gowns, fill in some lessons with Tutor Alaine, pack a trunk, and pay social calls."

_Bugger._

I merely grin, its as if nothing can wilt my spirit.

"Well I best be off." She says.

"Off?"

"Yes, I must go to Aunty Francis. Apparently she has come down with a headache."

_And perhaps a fresh bout of gossip._

I wave her off, and dash up to my room, jotting down a note to Henry.

_Henry,_

_I can go to Marllow! Well, you'd be proud, I was most lady like. _

_Well Old Boy best dash,_

_Lilli._

I seal it, and mount the stairs two at a time, going out to the stables.

"Mr. Neil?" I call into the stables, watching the dust dance in the slats of light through the windows.

Mr. Neil is the head stable hand, -not bad for being one and twenty-. Came from Ireland a few years ago. Apparently a most admirable worker, all according to Emmy. I believe she is completely besotted with him. He is quite handsome. Years of hard work have nothing on him, with his auburn curls and big brown eyes.

I stamp my foot in impatience, just as he comes out.

"Impatient much, lass?" he says eyeing me.

Ignoring his remark, I pass him the letter.

"Would you please post this when you go into town, please?" I say, forcing a smile.

"How would the young lady of the house know when the likes of us go for town errands?" He says smirking.

I spin on my heels, heading to the direction of the house. I shall take no more of this idiocy.

"And Miss Wells, please call me Jamie." He says, tousling his fingers with his hair and smiling a toothy grin at me.

* * *

The week is horridly busy. Tutor Alaine has been here some two hours today,and three the day before last! So far I have gone on a quick run through on curtsies, translated a set of verse from Mac Duff to francais, practiced the minuet three times, served tea, studied Paris latest styles, and I have a page of latin verb to conjugate yet! It's sheer madness. It's only Marllow, and besides, even _if_ it is the place to see and be seen, missing a few weeks of tutoring won't kill me.

"Mademoiselle!" Mr_. _Uppity admonishes, 'sit up straight!'

"What's yet to do, Catan?"

"Do not, how is you say? Trifle with me, Mademoiselle!"

_Pfft._

"Moving along' he draws 'all that is left to do arrange a bouquet. Tres fun, no?"

I can feel my eyes go wide, then I burst into laughter, which he interprets to be the extreme excitement of a little chit.

He clasps his hands and raises his eyes heavenwards, then glances at me with some fondness, as if me being angelic is a first.

_Honestly, I'm not that much of an animal._

We go out to back lawn, where there is an assortment of flowers laid on a table and a vase as well.

With some difficulty I arrange a bouquet, looking up at Tutor Frenchie for some clue, and finish with a flourish, putting a rose between my teeth and bowing.

"Honestly Mademoiselle?!' He says ready to reprimand me, then glancing at the flowers 'Ah tres magnifique! You have true talent." He says, almost disbelieving it himself.

Then taking my hands, he sits me down, and says ' Well Mademoiselle, my teaching is coming soon to an end, oui. As you must be aware, you are now a lady. But you a much like a daughter to me, and I want you to always remember me. So I have une petite cadeau pour vous." He then skips, or appears to, into the house for a moment.

_Now, I know much of that was a rehersed, penny bonus speech to make me feel special, but I am somewhat genuinly touched._

Out back he skips, for now it really appears he does now, with a package tied with a bow. He hands it to me and motions to go on, almost looking more excited than I am. I pop it open and out pops.. a puppy. Or not truly a puppy, but a ludicrously small little fluffy white dog.

"It is a Maltese." He is positively beaming, so as not to break his heart I manage to squeal with "delight", and tell him that I am as much, thanking him profusely.

"What shall you name it?" He asks, panting from the excitement.

"Definitely in french. Perhaps Damian?" I quip, looking at him as his face pales of color.

He quirks an eye brow at me and his lips screw into scowl.

_Poor man, most anything upsets him._

I cuddle the little thing to my cheek and he showers me with kisses.

"Well now I've got it!" I say, for I really do.

"Bisou!"

"Perfect!" He beams, patting me on the head.

"Now, I must go. Farewell, as they say Mademoiselle. You are destined for wonderful things. Never stop."

He gathers his supplies from the maids, hops into a carriage and is around the bend and gone.

_I had no idea. Why on earth should my tutalige stop?_

* * *

My time of departure grows near, so we go into town to have me fitted for more needless outfits.

I am fitted for a summer plum traveling suit, as Mrs. Mayler, the seem stress, insists upon. She also makes a matching little cape for Bisou, who is a little ball of nerves, so he is always cold and trembling. A doll though, so I carry him everywhere. He fits in both my hands together and can already sit upon command. I am convinced Mother Jane had something to do with it all, because she keeps raving about how fashion "it" is, as if he is one of fasions latest accesories.

Mother Jane has made, two special occasion gowns, a peach, and a violet, a green day gown, and sheer shimmery white cape that is quite light, as apparently Marllow is quite a chilly town, even in summer. Alas, is my fate. We have a little baby gown made, too.

I stand on a small platform and am laced, poked, prodded, and pricked so my gowns will be ready in time. I stare at myself numbly in the mirror, feeling miserable. Apparently, according to Mother Jane and Mrs. Mayler, I have a lovely figure, gorgeous eyes, and hair that a maiden would die for (_though really, whats the point of good, or bad hair, being dead?), _so "no wonder the lads chase me so!". I am blushing madly, for they haven't even commented on my mind, or my outstanding studies, no only praising me about the looks I can take no credit for.

Catherine Mayler, her daughter, pulls me off the stand like a doll, to the little back room, seeing as I was going to burst. While Mother Pain and Mrs. Mayler argue over the latest fashions.

She has a good laugh at my expense then says "Lila, you looked ready to hurl!"

"I would of.." I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now now' she says, smoothing my hair and hugging me, 'tell ole Cat whats the matter', she says in a mock supieror tone, then turns to me and giggling, says 'No, really, is it Henry Malloy that's your beau or that handsome Arlington?"

"Both." I roll my eyes.

"Do tell!" She begs, closely watching me with her big green eyes, her red curls bouncing animatedly.

I spill out the whole story, and beg her to spread it as gossip, particularly to Arlington's social circle, and report to me how it goes when I am gone.

Flattered she says, "I solomly swear to do so to perfection! Make him jealous Lila!"

_Which I truly_ _cannot fathom._

We chat on, till Mother Jane calls for time to leave, she promises to keep in touch, and smirking says "To watch out for Henry." I take no heed of it, but would later wish I had.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N: Well I hope you like it! (I worked hard on it!) Alot to swallow, but gotta keep things moving. Please review! It's what keeps me going. I really do update faster with more reviews. **

**A/N 2: French Translations.**

**Cadeau means present. **

**Catan means baby doll. (Yes, Lila is wicked.) **

**Bisou means kisses or kiss. **

**And if you want to apply for beta, include in review. **


	7. Traveling

**Well, I'm am ever so greatful to my reviewers, much love! Please-a review, eh? I know there are a lot of readers so please please R&R! Even just to say your reading this!**

* * *

I am ecstatic. I, and Emily, having had packed and re-packed my trunk three times, am absolutely ready to go. We shall leave on the morrow. As we need a blasted chaperon for this journey, Em will accompany us.

I, having always been one for my practicality am not going to delude myself, this isn't going to be a particularly exciting journey. The note that Henry wrote to me yesterday in speedy reply stated that he and Tom would be on business most of the trip. And, even _if_I did could, and then want to go, I shan't, or more so can't, for Marissa is apparently quite ready to pop.

I am nowhere near sleep so brushing off Emmy's admonishments, I suggest a "romp" to the kitchen. After much pleading she of course, gives in, as of habit. As we creep down the stairs, Emmy huffs and says ' This isn't necessary!' After I promise Bessie's gingerbread.

My eyes grow purposely big, as in I have indeed practiced this in front of the mirror once... or twice. "You are saying I am rotund, aren't you Emmy!"

"Well you got enough bust for the both of us!" We tumble into the kitchen laughing so hard, I stop short, yanking Emmy's wrist, as I am being most unladylike in front of none other than : Jamie! _Heavens knows why he is here, hungry I suppose._

Well pish posh for that, I am young lady-ish of staning, it shall scar me none the less to be seen like this. If he heard a word, not so the worse for moi, for the bust part can be easily enough be seen. I can cry fowl if he so much as mentions a breath of this to Mother Pain. As for Emmy, poor thing looks to be a tumtult of emotions, almost to scream in fright, to laugh, and cry. Ole Jamie stares on with a little bit of shock, looking slightly enraptured with Emmy, and I do believe his shoulders shake mildly from trying to overcome a bout of laguhter.

Em ducks a meek curtsy, quite unsure of whats to be the outcome of all this. I, seeming to be the only one with a toungue working at present, grab the gingerbread from the pantry, and hopping up onto one of the tall dining chairs for the staff, wave it around and quip ' Ginger bread anyone?'

We talk and laugh for a good two hours, and now, as I am sure Jamie is perfectly adoring of my Emily, and won't go tattling to Mother Jane, scoot off my chair.

"Well I best be off." I say swaggering to the door.

"Wait!" Emmy says nervously wringing her hands. "Don't you need assistance for bed, Miss Lila?"

"Nay, I think, that I will urm, write some letters! I shan't need help, well much, for _that." _I roll my eyes and try to escape once more.

"Writing letters, at midnight, Miss Wells?" He says, grinning at Emmy.

"Yes.' I say, looking at him, as if he is the biggest simpleton I have ever met. 'Quite so."

I watch for a moment, as the two duck their heads and share a little laugh at my expense, then stop short and stare into each others eyes like mad. Not wishing to eavesdrop anymore, I dash off to bed, _not_ letters.

_The poor are not so poor, for they can do as they please for love._

* * *

The morning dawns clear and early, and as I find, too early. Perhaps that kitchen romp was a little unwise. I can barely eat the porridge in front of me, due to excitement, and perhaps due to the fact that is pig slop, and as I have long expected, Mother Jane, is indeed, trying to poison me. Alas, I have always expected it.

I shall not have to worry anway, for I can hear wheels on the drive, and surely my escape draws near.

Mother Jane and I give stiff, insincere goodbyes, for we at least do not have to pretend to like each other, lest in front of prying eyes. There is a knock at the door, and not waiting for a maid to get it, I glide over swinging the door open, ready to hug what I assume, would be Henry. But nay, of course, for surely things cannot go so well for a week straight.

Like the devil himself, Arlington sweeps into the foyer, and nodding to us and grinning, sweeps me into a very respectable handshake, even though I am sure there was some sin in it for his part.

"I have come to say goodbye to you Lila!", as I quirk an eye brow at Mother Jane. I need not even geuss how he found out. He takes my hands, begrudgingly on my part, and wishes me a very safe journey. At this point I, disinterestedly, crane my neck to see out the window, and blessed Henry's carriage is rolling up the drive, finally.

Henry comes in, and without even thinking, gives me a peck on the cheek. Arlington is none too happy for it. I say my goodbyes, as Emmy oversees the trunk being properly loaded into the carriage. Quite more like watching Jamie's muscles as he works. I cannot help but roll my eyes at this. She is, at least, not a horrid flirt.

I whip out of my reverie, as Henry and Jeffery vie to help me into the carriage, their arms held out and waiting. I dodge under both of their expectant arms, and land rather splendidly in the carriage, just barely bruising my shin. Emily is already in, and she glares at me as I plop down next to her. Henry says something I can't make out, and then swoops into the carriage.

We are off! I give a few feeble waves to Arlingon and Mother Pain, and spin around to Henry. Emily has pulled out some embrodery, for she can stitch like an angel. Henry and I have a rousing debate about the current mayor running for Baylor. We discuss the disgusting pollution in Marllow, whether or not Mari will have a boy or girl, the few social gatherings to be attended, and when all else fails we play our rather childish games. Would You Rather, we get Emmy to play, I spy, quickly goes droll, and riddles are endlessly wrong.

It is about mid-day now, and we stop for lunch. Henry wanted to stop at an inn, but I insist a roadside picnic would be best. We make quick work of the lunch basket Bessie made, for she is an amazing cook at least.

We are off again, and I am so bored, so I pull out my latest read and settle well into it. Often enough I will glance out the window or revert my eyes, and there will be Henry, looking at me. Honestly, it is quite annoying, for he always looks away when I catch him.

I drift off to sleep, as I got very little sleep last night, and jolt awake a few hours later apparently for it is dinner time, and Henry gets his way we dine in an inn, as we are now in Marllow, and we shall soon enough be at Tom and Marissa's.

It is a tidy little tavern with a sign above the door that swings to and fro and says "Dunst Inn". We enter, and even though it is a little shabby, it is clean. A little lady bustles out all pink and plump, maybe in here mid years, with hay colored hair with a few white streaks running through out. And she really reminds me of a ham, and I mean that kindly. I love ham!

Much to my chagrin, there are only sandwiches on the blasted menu, and though I can gloat to Henry about it. I wont. We all get the ham sandwiches, much to my glee, and the little lady tells us of Marllow.

Apparently it is a new town, with lots of factories and businesses. I care little for it, but it does grow on me, for if I look around, the hustle and bustle is exciting. There are vendors everywhere, and little shoe shiners and flower girls.

We finish off, after paying the dear little Mrs. Dunst.

We drive on for half an hour, the excitement mounting. For at least Tom had the sense to place them on the fashionable side of town. White, yellow, green, and brick two story houses with pointy little roofs line a sloping hill street, all within a hair of each other.

We stop half way up the hill, astutely name hill street, at a little white doll looking house with maroon shutters. Tom and Mari stand at the steps, and yanking her hand from his grasp she waddles as quickly as she can to us, and throwing me into a giant award hug, for you can really see she is huge, even with a cloak on.

She laughs and tells me to spin around, and she swears I have at least grown an inch. A clearing throat interrupts us and after giving Henry a quick hug, Tom leads us all inside.

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! There are some biggy no,_ huge_ changes coming up in the next chapter. Please review. Opinions are great. This chapter was uneventful, but it needed to happen. **


	8. Whirling Madly

**Hmmm, review sil vous plais? They make my day. Thanks for them all. If you want me to review your stories, just review and request.**

**I would also like to claim that : This is in all ways ficticious, having no historical accuracy, being set in no true country except the completely made up little kingdom that Lila lives in called Cornith. I suppose too that this is set somewhere around the late eighteenth or early nineteenth century. Though I have kept in some real touches such as common literature, (which mayn't match the period...) and some of the strict social standards, as in my opinion, the best fairy tales have a bit of reality in the in them. **

* * *

The week flies by in whirling colors, madly. Tom and Henry are mainly off on business. I suppose they are trying to set up Henry in the "real" business world, perhaps.

Though they both mildly disgust me, not that men in general don't, but they treat Mari as a small child, paying no heed to what she says, sharing pitying glances, condescending smirks. They believe it is all imbalanced "chemicals" from this child. And saying the fairer sex is in general much too fickle.

Poor Mari cannot much be let into proper company, in part for propriety, and the other being she is quite per say, round. Mainly she cannot leave her bed!

We have thus spent much time together in passing fashion. We are playing a not so rousing game of jacks, for it was a childhood favorite. It is comical seeing Mari and I act like children, for she, and I eventually, will be in very adult situations.

We are enjoying every second together, both knowing this shant last long. Though I can't help sensing something is wrong. It is all so rushed. I can sense what I dare not say. Mari is trapped. Inescapably. She did not want Thomas, the marriage, her youth stolen from her so young. She is only 18, he is probably some 6 years her senior, and lacking all passion for fairer creatures, namely ladies.

He kisses like brute beast. Or so she is just telling me, as I sweep up the ball and a few jacks.

"Nay Mari, surely it cannot be that bad." I say rather convincingly. "His nose wont allow it!"

"Indeed!" She says through shocked giggles.

Its a fact that Tom is rather vain about his nose, and I take vindictive pleasure in announcing as much. He is average in his looks, so it is a wonder he snared Mari. I used to swear she was a fairy when we where younger, for she was, is too, so tiny, fair with her honey coloured hair and round hazel eyes, all with a smattering of freckles across the cheeks of her round face.

Remorsefully biting her lip and wringing her hands she says,"Though he is not so bad, Lila! Men, this world, are not half so bad as you paint it to be."

I arch an eye brow at her and sweep up the jacks again. "Don't worry dearest, save your breath, for no one shall have me anyway." Her sweetness is her glory. I can only seemingly be gentle with her.

I can barely hear her over my chuckles. She whispers, "Henry could. Would, infact."

I stop with a snort, my face becoming earnest. "Henry is a dear, but he doesn't care for me, not _that_ way."

"More than you know." She says smiling in that quiet odd little way of hers.

"I cannot love love him. Not as he deserves! I have been sensing this for some few weeks Mari dear, and I have been fighting it, on and on. I am probably damaged, to not love such a good boy." I say, taking a a shuddering breath, realizing there are tears in my eyes, I brush at them quickly.

"No darling!" She says scooting to me on my side of the rug, and taking me in her arms. "Damaged. Bah, never! A man would be blind not to adore you!" I lean my into her lap as she smooths my hair and rumpled feathers.

I give a heaving, ragged sigh as she rocks me back and forth. "Is that a smile I see?" She says, tickling me mercilessly. Gasping I yelp "no!".

She looks at me smiling, and requests me to ring for tea. I pull the tasseled little cord, as we wait I clean up the jacks and splash some water from the bedroom basin on my face. "Oh, what is keeping Maggie!" Mari says, suddenly irritated.

"I shall go get tea, don't fret!" I say sweeping out the door in the most graceful fashion I can manage, and race along the corridor to the kitchen in the back.

Much to my surprise, the kitchen isn't empty, for Maggie the cook is there preparing the tea in the most lagging fashion. She turns as I clear my throat. " I was commissioned to check on the tea, Miss Maggie."

"Eh, Miss Wells, I'm as sure sorry. Its me bones, they be actin up ta'day." She says in her broad accent, smiling, reminding me of Bessie.

"Oh, don't put your self to any trouble. I'll just take a tray with me if you please!"

As I wait, I make small talk and tell Maggie all the news from Baylor. She hold the all the cards for the gossipy maids on market day.

Once the little wicker tray is set to rights, I nudge the various doors open till I reach Marissa's room. I see she is occupied in sitting on the little chusioned window seat, overlooking the cobble stoned street below.

"Here I am!" I chirp with as much dignity as I can muster, as I really am quite embarrassed over my little episode. I have only had the slightest of inklings that Henry could feel this way.

"Oh Lila, I could eat a horse- Midway through the sentence she gasps, and grasps the ledge of her seat; and I am by her side in a moment.

I squeak out "Mari what is going on!?", knowing full well what to expect.

"Nothing wrong, I am just about to have the largest baby known to man." She spits out through gritted teeth, I making my way with her across the room to her bed.

Upon settling her down, I run through the halls screaming Maggie's and Emily's names and skidding to a halt when finding them together; I point madly from whence I came, mumbling out something jumbled about "Baby and-and Mari, its time.." I wave them on madly as I jog behind.

Maggie rushes inside and comes out after a few minutes with a resolved look on her face and an air of authority.

"Miss Wells, you must fetch the Master Thomas and Mr. Malloy as fast as ye can, they're at their business firm four streets up on the left side, third from the end, towards Brickmar Street. And Emily you'll have to fetch the Doctor, he is in the on the very left of the center strip in the town square. "Now off with the both of you!" she says, swatting us to the door.

I lead Emily to the back lawn and to the stable house where I glide past the dilapidated old sleeping stable master, leading a horse out and saddling it in record time, passing it off to Emily and motioning for her to go. I even more quickly saddle another and speed off down the lane.

Navigating through the tiny streets and locating the office is easily enough done, but it takes all my courage to hop off my horse and sprint up the marble steps, tear through the lobby and a hall, and burst through to Tom's office. There is a man seated talking about some nonsense. Coming this far I am flustered and fagged to a high degree, and wish I could melt and fall through the floor boards.

Tom just looks utterly perplexed behind his desk, but Henry jumps up and comes to my aid quickly.

"What is it Lila?" He says in a coaxing voice, taking my shaking hands in his firm ones. "Whats the matter? Are you all alright?"

"The baby is-is coming." I croak out.

"Thomas is out the door in the flashiest of flashes, and it can be heard over our rushing through the lobby that he has taken my horse and is headed towards home.

Henry makes me sit in the lobby as he hails a cabby, then gently leads me out to the carriage, and we are home all within ten minutes. I am out of the carriage like a bullet with Henry in hot pursuit, till we both reach the door where we can hear Mari screeching what I would seriously guess to be her first curse word. By the sounds of it she is angry at Tom for being in the room and insisting she wants me instead.

He comes out disgruntled, looking like a smacked puppy, and mumbles, "Mari wants you Lila."

I rush in, kneeling by Mari's side and smoothing her sweaty tresses, I say whatever I think it is she wants to hear to sooth her. It is hot and sticky and somewhere around dusk. I cannot bear to see her in pain, but I cannot stand seeing the mildly nauseating method of being born that is child birth, so I keep up my administrations while she squeezes my hand till it is white, and quite possibly bruised.

Finally it is all over with a groan and a robust wail fills the air. Soon the new little bundle of joy is passed to Mari, and she looks perfectly like and angel, staring at the baby so lovingly. Suddenly, I don't think she minds being trapped so much.

Tom timidly steps in, as I step back, watching them behind the door in the hallway, just cracked.

"Meet Nicholas Thomas Carter." Mari whispers to Thomas, as they peer over the baby, both beaming with pride and Tom a sort of bewildered awe. They are entirely unaware of me being here, or for that matter, anything else in the world at that moment.

I give a little jump as I feel something touching my arm, spinning around. I blush, realizing that Henry was watching me watch them.

We both turn to leave, and give the little family their privacy. I fall upon a creme little settee in the family parlour. To my surprise, Henry sits right next to me. My skirts are even overlapping onto his lap! I laugh evilly in my head.

_Sakes alive, Mother Jane would toss her dinner if she knew about this! _

I am exhausted, and must look an utter mess. But I could care less and apparently Henry doesn't either. My eyelids are droopy and a wave a fatigue hits me like a ton of bricks. I lay my head against his shoulder and feel him tense, missing a few breaths, then slowly relaxing back to normal. He leans his head against mine for a moment and mumbles something I cannot understand, and I fight the panic rising within me.

"Hmm?" I say calmly looking up at him and waiting.

"Oh.. Uh. Will you marry me, Lilias Rose Wells?"

_Cripes._

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N: Yes, so I pulled _that_. A cliff-ette/heartbreaker. Well I really hoped you liked this chapter, and any feedback is great! And I am not afraid to beg. **

**Please please please review!!**


	9. Things Change

**Chapter 1 is now majorly revised. **

**Be warned : There is a wee bit o' cursing in the this chapter. And some angst. :o **

**Sorry if this seems a little off. Suggestions? Please give! Reviews shape this for the better.**

**Thanks to Raeroochella for her review! **

* * *

'No Henry! Your like my brother. I just want to stay like this forever, please, please don't ruin this!' I say pleadingly, pulling my knees to my chest and turning to gaze at him.

"Things change Lila." I add nothing to this, letting him rot in the silence

"Dammit Lila!" In one quick fluid moment, he leans over, grabbing my chin somehow, gently and passionately kissing me. The tears are falling now, and he crushes his lips against mine. My eyes close for an instant, I even lean into him. But gasping for breath, I pull back looking at him with some shock. "Are you telling me that wasn't love?" He is asks, the barest glimmer of hope, pleading me with his eyes.

"Yes I am. If you loved me, you'd let me go." I then pick myself up to leave, brushing my tears away.

"Admit it Lila, you cannot stand to be trapped. You deserve every bit of Arlington." He says, his bitterness ripping out of him, his eyes blazing.

The blow hurts more than I would ever admit, perhaps for there being some small truth in it.

He jumps up as I do, grabbing my hand painfully well, so I can't escape.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask through gritted teeth, spitting the words out.

"Ask Arlington." He says, gripping my hand so hard I think I could faint.

"I think I will." This is petty, but I wan't to hurt him back so.

I spin on the balls of my heels, wrenching my hand free, and I sweep out of the room.

* * *

I find myself upstairs shaking in the little guest room, curled into a ball, sobbing without abandon. Bitter memories swirl around my mind, me running to my father as a little girl, Jenny waving her spoon saying something was odd about the Arlington Family, Henry kissing me. I bite my lip, keeping me grounded from fainting.

I cannot stay any longer here, it would be wrong. I get up, brushing off my skirt, and my tears. I pull my trunk out, quickly packing all my provisions in a haphazard fashion.

I quickly jot out a note to Mari, saying that "there was a familial emergency at home that required my leave promptly." I give my apologies, and then I quickly scratch out a note advising Emily to pack her bags and be ready at 6 o' clock sharp next morning. I deliver the notes, then return to my room.

I hop into bed, tossing and turning. I settle into staring out the window at the crescent moon, feeling completely numb. I barely blink, only to dream. It is all slips of Henry and my childhood. I get up in the dawn, abandoning all hope of rest.

I pin my hair into a twist, weaving a rose colored ribbon through out. I fumble with the buttons of a dusty rose dress gown, not lighting a lamp for fear of waking somebody up at this hour. My stupid travel suit is too much of hassle anyway. I slip my way out the front door and blink in the musty gray haze. My heart feels as if to beat right out my chest. There is no going back now though. Perhaps, perhaps if I didn't love Henry so much as a brother, I could fake ardour, but I love him too much the other way to do such a thing.

I decide now would be the best time to go hire a carriage, I am unsurprisingly the first up, luckily. I have a hard enough time hiring a cabby that would actually take me as far as Baylor, but finally I find an antique looking driver that will take me at a hellish high fair, but I am not picky, as Jane gave me a substantial shopping fund, that hadn't been used yet.

Upon the quick time before departure; I swiftly bring my bags down. I am filled with relentless energy, so I help bring Emily's down, ignoring her questioning gaze. I motion for her to enter the cab first, so I can glance once more at the little townhouse I will never see again.

I hop in the cab with resolve, biting back my emotions, and never once do I look back, not till we reach Baylor, not till home, ever. Emily tries once to reprimand me, saying how rude I'd been, but I hiss in reply that it was nobodies affair, and after that, she was seemingly pleasant, though how I wanted to wipe that knowing smirk off her face no one will ever know.

_The maids know too much..._

As soon as I see the small manor coming into view, I quickly hop out and try to sneak back to the stables and saddle up a horse.

But not before I heard somebody screech "Lila!". _Oh. Boy. _

I slowly turn around fearing the worst, Jane.

Instead, Emily is leading me back to the front lawn by my elbow. The cab takes its rumbling way off, and Emily is looking mightily peeved.

She asks "Would you mind, exactly Lila, telling me what the blazes is going on?" Her hands wait expectantly on her hips.

"I can't tell you a fraction of it now Emily." I narrow eyes to slits, grinning wryly. Lady luck is with me, as today would normally be the maids day off.

"But I really hope you enjoy your day off, now shoo!" I wave her off like a fly.

"Lila!-" She begins, but I call out for Jamie who is moving the trunks.

"Jamie! I believe Emily needs your assistance, Jamie dear!" I am off skipping down the lane - imagining Emmy squirming to come up with an instant excuse- too far so to hear her screech "Lila get back here!" And so far, that even if I did, surely I couldn't go back...

The awful thing about walking is the downpours.

I'm determined to make it to Arlington's manor, and sort this mess out, but low and behold, it is starting to rain. I am quick, jabbing the air with my hands furiously, back and forth, pacing till I see Arlington's estate. I don't slow my pace, even when I reach the drive and am no longer getting wetter; thanks to the canopy of oaks.

My little stroll ends quickly with me standing dripping wet on his marble portico steps, timidly placing three thunderous raps on a gargantuan lion head door knocker, the sort man soon learned were so barbariously garish they went out of style some hundred years ago.

Arlington opens the door himself, calling over his shoulder good naturedly to someone named "Fipps", that he would get it.

He surprisedly surveys me, - because apparently empire waisted dresses, be they all the rage or not, rose muslin, or _even_ if they have matching roses embroidered at the hem and cuff, and if it is your favorite dress, even then the rain will pour down upon it and make it almost transparent in places and extremely rumpled- then smiles dryly at me.

"We need to talk." I say confidently, somehow leaving no doubt for what I could mean.

His mouth is set into a grim line as he swings the big maple door open, stretching his arm as welcome, and even more grimly says "Come."

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N: Hmm, you think he will lock her in a dungeon?? Changes galore to come... **

**Thanks for reading and to all my faithful readers, please stick with me, we are almost through. There will be a happy ending, of course. :)**


	10. The Curse

**You know what, scratch Arlington's blond hair. Its always been black silly! Haha. :)**

* * *

I am almost terrified. This could be a stupid idea, but it might not be. I'd best take my eyes of my shoes and resume breathing.

I look up and around to see where I am being led to.

I'm astounded, though why I don't know, for what could one presume in a manor from a prominent wealthy family in Baylor?

It is a beautiful sight. Everything, the whole foyer, is draped in sumptuous silks and brocades, and yet it melds with simplicity.

It is open, airy, and huge, with two winding cherry wood staircases that begin together and separate to two different wings. The floors are a white and black swirling marble, running with the theme of black, gold and red throughout. There are white marble pillars, dripping with red rose vines planted from pots, wines red curtains hanging from impossibly long windows that begin at the very high ceilings, shaped much like a circle with doors that re-encircle the walls, making the hugeness cozy. Ironically, there is a fountain in the middle, a cheeky little fey-cherub looking chit spewing water out of its mouth, holding a delicate carved rose.

He looks over his shoulder to make sure I am following, and then sweeps into a sitting parlour. He snaps for what I guess to be Phipps, a hulking butler. He is massively huge, with a black comb-over and big matching caterpillar eyebrows.

Arlington requests a blanket and the tea service immediately and is obeyed. I am soon curled up in a blanket in front of a roaring fire sipping tea. He sits cross legged across from me, picking at a scone and peeking up at me, through his dark curls.

You could of sworn he'd make being a bloody lion tamer normal.

"So how did you end in front of my fire?" He asks, smirking.

I say matter-of-factly, while I stir my tea. "I came here on business. Henry said, that well, I should ask, that you, if that..." I hope he hops in to clarify.

But does he ever. "And what did that damned little Malloy say, and pray tell, why did he ask that of you? The boy despises me, why would he throw his prized doll to the beast?" He asks, smirking sardonically.

"One, I say," Tipping off one finger "I am not his prized doll, nor you a beast, and two, I refused his hand." I tip off my second finger.

"Firstly." He says, mocking me. "He thinks so, and I am quite beastly, and secondly, bravo Lila!" He says with gusto, forgetting decorum and slapping me on the back. Hurrah!

Why don't I like a man that treats me as his equal?

Oh yes. He intends to steal my freedom so I may be his little pet. Right.

"So what did Henry mean, what should I know?" I ask, my curiosity peaked.

At this he roughly coughs, and his looks at his poor scone darkly. "You don't want to know. It's far too long a story anyway." In his weak defense, he looks stunning when upset.

"I am strong, I can quite take it. I've got plenty of time, Jane doesn't expect me back for another week yet." Curse myself if I live to regret this.

"Don't make me put that doubt upon your shoulders, it fills the quiet, slowly driving one mad." He states this quite simply, and I nearly pity him, for he means himself.

Some impetuous energy is driving me madly, I must understand him.

"I know." I say kindly, putting my hands against his broad shoulders, now looking quite tiny hands to me.

He waits no more, he pours forth his tale in beautiful unsure detail.

_"Once, not so long ago, there was a man, driven by love and pain to find a cure for his beloved dying young wife. He met with a powerful medicine woman one day, begging anything to save his lovely bride. The usually cold woman granted this, in exchange for a price. His wife would be saved, and when she would bear a healthy child, the fey said this child was her price. The desperate man, willing to do near anything, excepted readily, not even thinking of but his love. The sickened lady miraculously made a turn for the better, much to the shock of every neighboring physician in the county. In due time a child was borne, a son. The man, much to his terror, could not lose both centers of his world. So he ran to a small kingdom, hoping to be surpassed and perhaps forgotten by the woman. Things passed normally for the boys first year as they ought, till his first birthday's night the woman appeared, demanding the boy. Much to the man's terror, his wife was told by the the cruel woman. She demanded immediate payment for her good deed, and the Mother begged to be taken in her sons place. The fey, knowing this would near kill the man, accepted the bargain. She conditioned, knowing the man would live at least for his son, that the son be aloud to live for his first twenty years peacefully. The condition was that, he must find love before his twenty-first year, or he would be her fair payment. There was one but that could be this lad's betrothed, and before his twenty-first year, he would surely find the meant lady and they be intended for each other. If this lad couldn't find his intended love, he would be forever cursed._

"Lovely tale!" I say swallowing a lump in my throat. "Now tell me, hmm; why the blazes am I supposed to believe you again?" I ask, my eyes narrowing to slits. I am taking this shockingly well.

"You asked darling!" A dark smile touches his lips. Lovely.

"So what comes next, hmm?" Perhaps I may skip off and forget my hating him will be his doom.

"Well..." He draws out, "I could let you go and forever be a cursed, or keep you and live happily ever, well at least, I would..

"I won't be kept!" I say hotly, crossing my arms upon my chest.

"That can matter very little, depending upon how I see it." He flicks an imaginary fuzz off his lapel and continues. "You know, the more you fight me, the more irresistable you are to me."

_Son of a you know what!_

_"_So I will lose you if I shower affection upon you?_"_ I ask with sarcasm.

"No, that will suffice as well too. Just remember, do not make me angry."

"Fat chance." I am leaving here. Now.

I get up to leave, but like Henry, he stops me in my tracks, but not by force.

"And my beloved doesn't even want to know what I would be cursed with." His black curls fall over a grey-blue eye as he pouts.

"Oh, I can only be so lucky!", I mock, smacking a hand on my hip.

"It only gets better dear, haven't you always wanted to marry a vampire?"

I gasp in horror, and am running, again.

I hear him echo through the corridor as I run "I'll be in touch."

But oh, how it echoes in my mind.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose **

**A/N: So how did you like it? It isn't over yet, but that is of course, soon coming. A big thanks to my reviewers, you taking the time means a ton to me, and thank you silent readers!**


	11. Roses and Pearls

**I skipped four months to keep it flowing. Very menial stuff, not worth reading or writing. By the by, you might notice Lila's been doing some growing up, but do not fear, the spunk is still there! **

**Hugs for my lovely readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-_Four Months Later-_**

I sit upon a window seat in my personal parlour, stitching some ugly handkerchief, reflecting upon all that has come these past few months. Bisou, sits upon my lap trembling heavily.

I am sixteen today, and by anyone in our kingdom's standards; ripe for marriage.

Tonight there is to be a grand ball held in honor of my being sixteen. It is to be a lavish affair meant only for the wealthy and prestigious to come, including all the youth within a scratch of my age.

I have made no mention of Jeff's little out burst and have never since mentioned it, or gone back to his mansion.

Jeffery has since made our courtship official -and by that, meaning highly public- and I have thought and thought upon the matter upon my vampiric prince. I guess perchance it was just a ruse to terrify me, but utterly more terrifying is how mad he must be.

He does not appear at all mad though, no hint of madness. Only infatuation.

No, _that_ is madness.

I have heard no word from Henry, only _of_ him. He is, I hear, engaged to a lovely little Anna Jones. I knew he couldn't of loved me, and it is all turned for the best. His recovery was fast though.

But speak of the devil -engagement- , I know what must soon come to a close. Jeffery's and my courtship. It is how things go in society. So I am enjoying my time and avoiding Jeff like the plague. Amazing how complacent I have been. It all seems but a dream.

I look up to see three maids bustling in and out of my bedroom and joined parlour to prepare me for tonight. Two maids, Mary and Flora, immediately start in on my hair, have a splendidly amusing time working through my tangly thick mane.

Emily lays out on the settee a breath-taking cream colored crepe thin dress emroidered with dark pink roses around the waist and dripping down the side thinly to a hem with the bodice embossed with a pattern of creamy swirls. It is just off the shoulders but hugs them gracefully.

My hair is to be pinned with dozens of tiny pearl pins, and finally adorned with a pearl tiara. I shall wear a long strand of pearls, and two pearl ear bobs.

It takes well over three hours to have me see able, and four to have me completely starched, laced, tucked, and pinched to perfection.

By this time it is dusky out, as being late autumn is commonly the case. All the outdoor sconces are lit and the drive is clear of leaves.

The carriages are already arriving. I will be in monstrous trouble if I am not down by the door ready to be young-miss-hostess to our guests.

Emily reads my mind and gasps an "Oh!", and is off carrying my traine and pushing me down the halls and long steps to the large front formal doors.

Mother Jane is ready to reprimand, and prosed mouth shuts quickly.

We go through the monotonous greetings with a dozen families at least. The only interesting ones are Henry and his little Anna and of course, Jeffery.

With the former, Henry looks only at me guardedly. Anna scowls when I ask her how she is.

She can only screw her tiny lips into a bow and say "Charmed, I'm sure."!

_What a little lap dog!_

Jeffery of course is the last to arrive; he must escort me into the ballroom. Jane is already done with leading the others in.

He sweeps a look at me, up and down in far to much a laced-with-implications look, grinning.

"Well my dearest?" He asks, offering his arm.

I look around as menacingly as I can. "I'm sure I don't see _her_, but I shall substitute."

When we enter the grand ballroom, everyone goes all hush and all eyes are upon us.

Now there is _no_ doubt as to our being a couple.

As is custom, I must lead way into the first dance. _Splendid! _

All goes well, and the music merrily begins and we are whirling around. Jeffery is holding my back far too tight and dancing far too well.

"You look lovely, darling." How I loath pet names.

A hot flush creeps up my neck and I stare as condescendingly as I can up at him. "Bloody yes! It took nearly four hours!"

"Tsk, tsk darling! Must reign in that mouth. Perhaps I may help you?" He says, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Perhaps bloody not!" I hiss.

At this he just laughs and squeezes my back. Curse his huge hands!

With this the dance is over, and I may stand on the side for a little while. Jeffery cannot go against society and dance too much with me, so he must go in quest of a new partner.

To my entertainment, he glides over to little Anna and asks her to dance. She is of no escapable way to refuse, so they begin. To my discomfit, Henry joins by my side.

"What do you think of her?" He asks, I am guessing to make me jealous.

"She is a perfect little pet. To paraphrase what you once said, you deserve every bit of her." I must smirk. It is too hard not to!

"What are you, pray tell, saying of her?" He glances at me warily.

"Oh nothing." I laugh, as if his my opinion matters.

I cock my head to the side and squint my eyes at Anna, "Yes, yes she will do you very well."

"How so?" He grits out.

"Oh, obviously her little screwed up mouth and dour expression drip with good breeding. And I can say Sir, it isn't because she is miserable with you and merely marrying you for your money!" I say, my bitter tone saying the opposite.

"Don't you dare you-" He is seething and perchance his eyes look red. Quite.

"Ah, ah, ah Sir!" I say, wagging my finger. "You asked my honest opinion, Henry. I merely gave it. Perhaps you would not be upset about my hypothesis, if were not quite so... accurate?"

"Will nothing make you jealous Lila?" He is still snarly, but in earnest.

Oh bother... Henry is not yet over our little spat.

Jeffery comes up, jovially standing in between us, rocking on his heels. This is highly entertaining for him. "I am rather afraid not." He grins, answering my question.

Before he can lure him to lose his temper, I quickly walk off to group of young ladies, Anna is part of the group. I immediately hear whispers. "Oh but don't I know!" Samantha Hadley whispers.

"But isn't she just such a.." Caroline Sharp hisses. _I _know perfectly well what and who they are talking about.

She abruptly stops as I enter the little circle. "Oh please continue Caroline! Pray tell, what am I?"

"Oh, er!" She stutters. "Everything isn't all about you Lila." She sniffs, regaining composure. She is such a sniffling little wench, she reminds you of a seal, mousy brown hair, big eyes, and a pointy nose.

"Indeed, I shouldn't wan't to be you!" I giggle with sarcasm, leaving an awkward silence.

I rise from the circle straightening my skirt. "Well ladies, I shan't ruin your fun. Please excuse me!" I say with heedless sarcasm.

Some minutes later, I lean against a pillar in the ballroom, exhausted from making my hostess round. I gasp as a hand slithers to mine.

"That's why I like you." He whispers into my ear. "Your not like those girls. They just want to outshine you."

"Have you been drinking?" I hiss, glancing warily at him.

"Ahah, that's also why I like you! The more you fight me, the more irresistible you become." He says, waving his hand out drunkenly. He is on something, no doubt.

"Well my goddess, tonight you shall shine." He grins lopsidedly, and starts pulling my wrist towards where he is leading.

I have to follow, lest I create a scene.

He leads out to the center of the floor, and grabbing a champagne flute, he taps it briskly till all attention is gathered. I am positive he is under _some_ influence.

"I ask your attention for but a moment. Without further adieu, I shall continue!"

He turns to me, and taking my hand, Jeffery sweeps down onto one knee.

"Lila will you do me the honor of being my wife for tomorrow and eternity?"

I am horrified. He is a bastard alright, trapping me into this. Of course I can't say no in front of all these people!

I gasp out "Yes!" And run from the ballroom, and out and out, into the gardens to be alone.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this folks! **

**And remember to say ARR today, its national Speak Like a Pirate Day!! Ha...**


	12. Stunning Degrees

**Wow, so you reviewers really filled in my blind spot. **

**I apologise for not updating regularly, but I'm doing my best, truly. And to be quite frank, I have no beta and sparse time, so if you wanna change that, apply in your review! (As a beta mind you! OR a time genie!)**

* * *

My heart beats wildly as I rush into a back garden.

But oh no, unlike many a sane girl would, I don't stop! No, I scramble up a tree, because I'm sure someone will be hot on my trail.

Sure enough, Jeffery swaggers in. "Love, would you mind coming down?" He practically purrs.

"No." I say simply, though _really_, I am aching to do just as he asks, for it is dreadfully uncomfortable, and I am pretty sure I have dirtied my dress to a high degree.

"Ah, no matter love, it is a lovely view!" He plops down on the grass Indian style and looks up at me.

"Oh! You are so perverse!" I cry, throwing a shoe down at him.

It is hits his head and he merely laughs.

"Seeing as you can't stay up there all night, I shall have to woo you down." He looks as if this is the most brilliant idea ever.

Before a harried "No!" can pass my lips, he has begun.

_He fumbles at your spirit/ _

_As players at the keys/ _

_Before they drop full music on/ _

_He stuns you by degrees!/_

"Alright alright" I put my hand out to stop him. "I'll come down, I will." I grumble

I brace the tree with my hands, and guiding my feet down the trunk, shimmy down quickly.

"Well done!" He mocks. "Twas rather attractive!" He smirks.

"Shut up!" I growl, pushing past him to fetch my shoe.

As I bend over, he pulls me back up by my wrist and whispers huskily in my ear "I meant that."

I shiver and turn to him. "Why." I say flatly looking at him.

"Why what love?" He whispers yet again.

"You know! Ask to marry me!" I say, my passion returning again.

"Oh, that!" He drawls, as if it were nothing. "Well, we have had this discussion before, and I am to be twenty-one in nine months. That and the fact that I positively adore you." He grins.

"So.." I say, counting off on my fingers, "If it is October. And, it is nine months, then July?" I squeak out the July, barely keeping my composure.

"Oh no!" He hums, and my heart flutters with hope for a moment. Then it stops.

He continues "We shall have holiday wedding! In December, to be exact. Jane and I set it up. All there is left to do is go shopping." He winks.

"Augh!" I howl stomping out of the gardens. Everybody is dispersed and the maids are cleaning up the ballroom. As I march up the stairs I hear an "Ahem." And I turn around.

Jeffery and Mother Jane are in the foyer. They simultaneously call out "Good night!" rather cheerily.

Hm, such cheery soul poachers! I think as I stomp up to my bedroom for the night.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**Please Note : I own none of the lovely poem from above, that belongs to the lovely Miss Emily Dickinson!**

**A/N : Fastest update ever huh? I'm probably going to miss out on reviews for this, but I'm going to try to make this short and sweet and end this baby before the month is out! This is shorter, but I loved writing it; and I hope you enjoyed it too.**

**You know the ropes. Imaginary Twinkies if you review!**


	13. The Lost Girl

**Bonjour mes amis!**

**Please forgive my inconsistent updating, as I shall not bore you with details of the flu, camping, hellish biology tests and wardrobe shopping. **

**Okay, buckle up kiddies, it's a bumpy ride!**

* * *

My doom is impending. It is Thanksgiving, and all my relatives from this side of Baylor to the next and Jeffery's every living kin are boxed into his spacious manor.

I am blazing mad, I just wanted my one last favorite holiday happy and carefree, but apparently Mother Jane thought this was the ticket.

Currently, Jeffery and I have been practicing having a ball and chain attached to our ankles by being the hostess and host of the hour. The whole two families already have heard of impending nuptuals.

I am laced tightly into a plum satin gown, trimed with black lace on the bodice, flowing from the sleeves ending just above my elbows, and matching little sparkling onyx beads sewn in a delicate design into the lace and on the scalloped skirt hem.

Everyone is spilling out of different rooms. The ladies are gathered in the sun parlor, fanning and simpering. The men are in the billiard room, smoking fine cigars and laughing at crude jokes. The babies are in the nursery, and the older children, not much younger than me, are spinning and tumbling in the cozy south parlor.

"Come man, we won't wait all day!" somebody -I think Jeffery's cousin Simon-, calls out from the billiard room.

I am aching to be away from him, so I nod gracefully, and pretend to head to the ladies parlor, only till out of eye shot. Then, carefully looking around me till all is clear, I hoist up my skirts and run up the carpeted stairs, at the top I head straight, heading to a place I love so.

I enter a sunny yellow nursery to hear an awful wailing. Two nursemaids are rushing around frantically, one trying to man four babies on her own, the other trying to console a screeching infant.

Kicking of my uncomfortable heels, I pad over to the harried nursemaid.

"May I? I put my arms out, smiling sweetly. The bewildered woman quickly hands over the little child, as she is near tears, I suggest a quick rest, and she staggers out.

I leave the play room and the toys and enter the little resting room. The little babe is hysterical, it has little need for scolding, so I gently pace back and forth, bouncing it and cooing to it all the while.

"Yes, yes. You just tell auntie all about it!" I coo, smiling at what I presume to be some relation. I have high doubts I am her actual auntie, but she cares little.

She is a sweet tiny baby, surely around four months, with round sea blue eyes and honey golden little wisps of hair.

Through my cajoling and administrations, ever so slowly, the wailing slows into little more than a whine, then a few whimpering hiccoughs. Her little mouth untwists out of its scowl, and she yanks my hair, quickly bored with being comforted.

She is quite heavy for me, so I sink to my knees, leaning her against me while sitting Indian style. I set her up to see all of her little world, and slowly I point out everything, naming it, and desperate to keep her entertained, I recite all colors and shapes known to man, then animals, till I get to duck, and she is off in the land of nod.

I turn my head to the door to call for a maid, but instead nearly jump out of my skin.

Jeffery is leaning against the door, having apparently snuck in and closed it.

"Beautiful." he mutters under his breath, striding over to me.

"You could of helped me!" I scold, whispering angrily.

"And miss this view?" He whispers breathily, grinning.

Before I can move he puts one finger over my lips, then bending over scoops up the baby gently. In two large steps, he is at a cradle, gently placing her in. She stirs, wriggling her little hands, but settles quickly.

He is back at my side in a second, reaching for my hand and helping me up.

We tiptoe out of the adjoined nursery, till we reach the hall.

I lean against the wall, sinking down against it. Sighing, Jeff sits down too against the wall, watching me.

"What?" I sigh, peeling open one eyelid to glance at him peripherally.

"Nothing." He smirks, acting as if he knows something monumental I don't.

"Fine by me." I say calmly, closing my eyes, breathing slowly.

"Alright! Do you really want to know?" He grins, and he sounds like a proud school boy.

"Sure thing!" I say carelessly, waving for him to continue.

"Well, it is.. that ... I love..." He pauses for dramatic effect and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Yes?" I say nervously, chiding him on. My heart is racing. He can't say something stupid like loving me, can he?

"I love.. Thanksgiving!" he grins sardonically, watching my reaction.

"Damn it! That isn't funny!" I say, jumping up and shaking my hand out of his, my breathing fast.

"Oh my! What?" He gasps, pretending to be affronted. "Did you thing I would say something else love?" He is eating this up.

"Oh shut up!" I hiss, stalking off ahead down the hall.

"That.." I turn around to listen to him. He is doubled over laughing quite hard. "Was quite -here he gasps from laughing so hard- hilarious!" he finishes, his hand on his side.

"Watch your back Arlington!" I call angrily over my shoulder, only to hear him laugh harder as I stomp off.

The problem with stomping off in rather huge manors is getting lost. Soon I am just that, wandering through halls looking little used.

Finally, frustrated with my progress, I decide to open the next door I come upon so that perhaps I may be lead into another hall.

I push open a large oak door. It has been used fairly recently, as it swings open freely.

Apparently the room has been used too. It is dim, so I stumble in, trying to let my eyes adjust. Suddenly, it is no longer so dim. I see plenty of creamy white canvases, and a large array of charcoal chunks scattered over a table.

Easels are placed everywhere, showcasing a artists work. It is dimly lit, few small windows adorn the simple room. It is vast and echoing, with light wooden polished floors and simple gray walls.

I planned to have continued and moved on, but my eye caught way of a canvas. In it is a girl. She is beautiful, her face simple, her heart face adorned with blushing cheeks, a little smirk placed at her full lips. The picture is so life like and filled with every detail. Every shade is perfect, amazing for a simple charcoal, but something is wrong about her.

Her eyes. The are large and pretty, but they are hollow, almost sad, devoid of much apparent feeling. She is so familiar.

Gazing closely at the print, I jump back with a start. I know who the lost girl on the canvas is.

Me.

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N: Well that was unexpected. I hope. **

**Thank you past, present, and future reviewers! The story's fate lies in your hands!**

**Peace out. Please review.**


	14. Let Go

**Well this is a dramatic chapter! This is also the second to last chapter, so stay tuned folks! **

* * *

I hear approaching footsteps, quickly snapping out of my reverie. I turn from the painting, and run towards the door, yanking it open. Without a second thought, I start running down the hall, salty tears dripping down my cheeks, my chest screaming of a ragged ache.

I quickly glance behind me, assured that I am left alone, only to see Jeffery gaining on me. I try to jog on further, only then do I feel arms wrapping around me and halting my progress.

"Stop." I try to growl, but it comes out as a whimper. I beat my arms against his chest, tears falling on his shirt. "Your picture,' I wail, ' I'm not that weak, you can't see it. I'm supposed to be _stronger_." I whisper.

Shock lights his face, the recognition registers. "Stop it Lila, give it up. You cannot always be in control, it isn't natural." I stop flailing against him, and collapse into tears like a baby, sobbing into his chest.

"Sh sh sh, it's okay." He hums quietly, patting my back, for once not implying anything.

I can feel him picking me up, bridal style, and opening a door. "Stop it." I mutter. "I'm fine." I say, brushing away my tears.

"No love, you aren't. Clearly I am the better judge on _that,_ and I say you need to calm down." He asserts, placing me on a chair.

"Now, I think I have got this gist on whats the matter. So, how can I make it all better?" He smiles, a little protective, but completely in earnest.

"I don't want you to be the one who fixes "it" for me. I'm just your key to avoiding a curse." I pout, unintentionally.

"I won't even try to fight with you love. " He grins, sitting in a chair across from me. I suppose we are in some deserted sitting room.

"Why?" I snort, looking incredulously at him.

"Because, I am too busy loving you Lila." He sighs, the corner of one side of his mouth tugging into a lopsided grin.

"Though please note, you are not my key to avoiding the ill, just to happiness. I would rather be a beast, a vampire, and still have _you_." He proclaims, looking at me slyly.

"That can't be." I insist. "I can't help it, but I don't love you back Jeff. I'm sorry, but I can't change that." I state, looking a little sad, but I stay firm.

"But I will change that. Love isn't always like the fairy tales Lila, love can be one sided. It won't be for us, but it does happen." He says grimly, set in his opinions.

"Pray tell, how on earth will you change something so impossible?" I ask incredulously, crooking one eyebrow.

"Nothing is impossible love. Nothing."

"We shall see about that then, shan't we?" I quirk, my mouth set in a little bud.

"Yes, we shall." He grins confidently.

"Now one quick thing Lila, something needs to be settled. Where do you want to honeymoon? I care not where just so long, as you are there." He says breezily, twiddling his thumbs.

"Ah!' I grin. "I care not either. Just two requests. Not too far, and simple, okay?"

"Okay!" He grins back, and I can already tell a plan is forming in his convoluted little mind...

"Jeff,' I start out, unsure. "I know it is too far to back out, so I will marry you. And I know you aren't half so bad, but there must be two conditions." I prose, tipping off a finger.

"Anything my love, you name it." He grins, again rake-ishly.

"One, We shall be friends, marriage of just thus."

"Yes of course, if that is what you wish, but what is the other condition?" He questions.

"That you can never, ever force me into your bed." I bite my lip, waiting.

"Of course dearest." He utters, looking over dramatically appalled. "I am many things love, but not a pervert." He is quite serious, but then he grins, continuing on. "No no dear, it will never be by force, just by other means." He grins indecently, watching my reaction.

"Oh!" I scold, at a loss for words.

"Yes, I have that effect upon most ladies." He sighs, looking up at me with puppy eyes.

"Not funny!" I retort, trying to suppress a smile, I jump up from my chair and head out into the hall.

"Oh come now Lila, I cannot help my au natural charm, please love, don't hate me because I am beautiful!" He chuckles, walking side ways to watch my reaction.

I let go and smack the back of his head, giggling.

* * *

**Unlikely Rose**

**A/N : Silly Lila, she doesn't even know she is falling for him! Ah well, that's young lovers for you.. ****Well I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts! You guys have been great! **

**This chapter took a little longer, because I re-wrote it four times.**


	15. Love Story

**So please don't hate me! I tottally had this mountain of drama happen in my life, and a boy even broke my heart a bit. Broken hearts have little time for writing dears. :) Well anyway, since you have all been such dears, I have decided to pack the wedding, final chapter, and epilogue, into one gigantic mega cool chapter. So please enjoy. It would mean the world to me to know I made you, just a little happy.**

**(I also would like to note I listened to Taylor Swifts "Love Story", over and over while writing this chapter. You might like to listen as you read along too. Its rather fitting. Plus, Lila's wedding gown is set to look like Taylor's gown when she is on the balcony in the video.)**

* * *

The silent whirling goes on and on.

Those brilliant blue eyes flash of such innocence and yet so knowing for a girl of sixteen, they collide with the inestimable grey, deep as a thousand seas just waiting to crash.

It is about noon. They stand in front of an antique sacred alter, both peer out anxiously of the grand ornate church windows at the snowy gray landscape, thinking both of entirely unalike thoughts, both though buried deep in the recesses of their minds.

She is a young thing, not yet an adult, too far from the grasp of childhood. He is as well steeped in youth, both so sharp and bitter of their young existences.

Long long ago, they were once untouched by lifes cruelty but alas, that may never last long.

She was a gem, sparkling and hard, never to be broken. Not by the death of most beloved, if not mildly selfish, parents. Not by the injustice of others, nor by the dedicated adoration of few.

Long brown lashes rest delicately on her cheeks, looking a fallen angel. Her long brown curly locks fall gently at her shoulders. In a simple cream gown, with corset bodice detailed in embossed roses, and a flowing skirt light as angels wings. Her modesty is to her credit, everyone whispers from the pews. Such a beauty unaware of thus.

The wedding party awaits, the step-mother looking utterly ridiculous, her light blond hair swept up in a showy twist, streaks of white dashing throughout, her tanned arms jammed into pristine white gloves, her over-done peach gown topping off a bit of a wild look about her, if her darting eyes don't already make you suspect...

"And so now, with ye both witness in front of God and this congregation, forsaking man and wealth, dedicate yourselves to each other, forever to love and all things abiding?" The little dilapidated old pastor puffs, adjusting his large spectacles.

Mouth dry, eyes wide, but still grinning, he utters an "I do!" eagerly, and the congregation looks on approvingly, awaiting the final seal.

"I do." She says firmly. Time freezes for but a moment, then the silence evading their ears seems to shatter, and the spinning stops.

* * *

"Please please, just give me a hint!" I beg.

"No." He smiles a little, but gives away nothing.

"I swear, I'll not talk to you a bit if you don't tell me this instant!" I taunt, stamping my foot against the carriage floor.

"Perfect." He grins, settling back further into his seat.

"Oh!" I gasp, stomping my foot all the harder, I turn my back as best I can away from him. Glancing out at the window, I gasp again. We are riding through a forest, where it is so green for December. Moss drips from old black trees, also covering the forest floor and flanking the tree stumps and trunks. Little rainbow ice crystals coat everything, making it all shine white. I the orange and pink sunset's light is filtering through the trees, though the general light from the sky makes everything violet. Natures beauty far surpasses the elegant wedding party we were just at.

"Almost there!" He smiles as my eyes widen, but I quickly re-avert my eyes to the window.

Before another minute is passed, we are slowing, and the beginning of a little dirt red drive begins to appear.

It takes a small curve, and then we come to a halt. I squeal, and before Jeff or the coachman can assist me, I toss open the door, hunching up my skirts, I dive out the door.

In a millisecond, Jeff is behind me. A flush rises in my neck, turning around I see Jeff's head thrown back as he laughs a bright musical laugh.

I am too excited to jab. I turn back around to see where I am. Squealing again, I am delighted with what meets me.

Just feet in front of me is a two story square like gray cobbly stone cottage, with a little grey shingle roof that comes a perfect point. Two little gables peek out of it, glowing warmly. All the windows are dressed in maroon shutters and lace curtains. A tiny lawn, less then ten feet, shrouds the front of the house. A little matching grey shingled awning graces the door. Also to each side of the door are dark red winter rose bushes in full bloom. To the left side of the house, it is drowning in ivy creeping up the wall.

I take the little dirt red path up the lawn in a shape like an "S", once I reach the door, I feel tingles go down my spine, and I immediately remember Jeffery must be right behind me. He looks down at me, his eyes heavily shrouded in some sort of want. He also conveys some sweetness in that gaze.

Tenderly, he reaches into his pocket and slowly brings out a key. Handing it to me, he nods.

Turning around, I look down at the brass key in my hands. It is long and spindly, and the head of the key is in swirling heart shape. Pushing it into the maple wood door, it twist easily and the old heavy door swings open with a groan.

Inside is a warm, bright cheery little living room/ parlor room. It is decorated in gold and light blue, and interwoven rugs of gold and blue grace the light oak floors.

Pulling his hand, I scurry through all the house, checking over every inch like an excited child. Every time I gasp or squeal, Jeff's eyes light up.

Finally after appraising everything top to bottom, we adjourn to the bedroom. In the hall, he motions towards the grand little red and gold room. He mouths "Come", and I follow.

Once we are in, he shoves the door closed and slumps against it, his eyes closed as breathes a chuckle.

"What on earth!?" I begin, plopping down on the large bed, but he puts his hand up.

"No, have no worries love, tis but a precautionary measure. We only need stay in the same room tonight to ward off gossip. If one of my servants found out we kept separate rooms on our first night together, we would not fare so well in others opinions of us." He finishes, coming and plopping down on the bed where I sit cross legged.

"Well then, alright." I smile a tiny smile, looking across at him.

"But then what shall we do all night? It is only seven." I question.

"I have a few ideas..." He grins. _Oh dear._

_

* * *

_

Hours later, around midnight, I squawk "Check mate!", moving my little pawn across the chess board. We are both sprawled across the bedroom rug in front of the crackling hearth. I rest my chin on my balled fist, looking up at him. He stares at me, barely flinching when I catch him.

"Your not so bad, I don't know lads many that could keep this up. I mean normally, there is only one thing on _your_mind." I smile, but I am in earnest.

"Don't think for a minute Lila, that that's not whats on my mind. Its almost painful, but your worth it." He asserts, smiling.

"Indeed, she is." A voice crows, and I jump, for it is certainly neither one of our voices. Jeff jumps up, grabbing me and shoving me behind himself.

"Sounding a thousand times braver than his thumping his heart does, he demands "Who goes there!" Puffing out his chest and rising to his full height.

An old women of fair skin and shining white hair in a jeweled plum turban and matching simple tunic steps forward from the dark corner, putting her hands up, as if to pacify.

"Don't worry son, I mean no harm. I simply come to finish what has been started. I see that you have followed the guidelines well." At this she smiles dryly.

"I have come to bestow my seal of approval upon you your marriage. You truly love her, as she you. But I am going to grant you both an out. I meant no force, and you both are so yet young. So I will pull my strings to release all binds of your two's marriage, and nobody shall be the worse off. You shall be free from your curse Jeffery, and you Lila, may finally be free." I gasp- I pray inaudibly.

"So the curse would still be removed?" I whisper, stepping away from Jeff. He winces, and my heart aches to see how my simple consideration pains him.

"Yes, but another left of your own doing Lila. There is no pain like a love lost, and that would never fade." She sighs, tapping her heart.

I can see his jaw rigid. He manages to choke out. "You may go, if that is what you want, love." It looks bitter on his tongue, like he is trying to spit this out before he cracks. I see his grey eyes, and the pain there is so deep.

Then it clicks. I can't stand his pain, it is now mine. I love him.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Why are you smirking!" I giggle, poking him in the ribs. "Because I have the most beautiful love in all the land. Wouldn't you then?" He winks, pulling a stray curl of mine.

"Yes, I suppose so." I tap my chin, all mock seriousness. "But oh, how I long to wipe that smirk off your face." I reply, one of my lips curling into a half ornery grin.

"Oh then?" He trills, feigning shock.

"Yes." I say simply, crawling nearer to him on the picnic blanket. He almost blushes, and I put my finger to his lips. Then in a second, my lips replace it, and we are in a compromising embrace on our little front lawn.

He pulls, his face aflame mildly. "My my, what lords and ladies of the manor are we!" He pants, pulling me closer to him. We are both then sitting in the same direction, me leaning into his chest, unabashedly utterly happy.

Its funny I think, this isn't most peoples manor. In all probability, most couples would have chosen not to live in a little once abandoned cottage just a mile off from a sprawling castle and estate. But it is ours.

"You know what?" He sighs, resting his chin on my head.

"I thought my angel would leave me. I thought I was doomed to be forever cursed, I couldn't believe when my angel stayed. I still can't Ly, and its been nearly three years. I don't want anything to ever change." He sighs contentedly.

"I still can't believe my luck either love." At this he quirks an eye brow, and looks at me as if I'm daft. "But as to change, I can't fight it love, and neither can you. But something much tinier can." I chuckle, and bring his arms about my waist, resting his hands at my belly.

I can feel him gulp, and his heart beat starts to beat rapidly against my back.

"No." He whispers, trying to calm himself. "It couldn't be... Could it?" He questions, not letting himself get too excited.

"Oh yes, it could." I say grinning as I turn around to face him. "And in about nine months too." I smile, enjoying his reaction.

"No.." He breathes, staring at his hands in shock.

"Yes!" I giggle, tapping his nose teasingly. "I daresay I would know, Jeff."

"Really!" He jumps up excitedly. "Just wait till I tell the boys!" he whoops, grinning proudly.

"Yes pappa." I grin sardonically.

"Oh my lands, we need to get you indoors! Its nearing sunset love. We can't have you catching cold." He warns, helping me up from the blanket on the grass.

"I wouldn't have told you if I new you'd be so ridiculous! I'm barely a month along, and it is spring now! Lands sakes." I mutter. Secretly though, even annoyed, I have never loved him more.

Taking my arm, he leads me towards the house, already on to something else.

"What do you think of Alexandria, for a for a girl of course. And maybe... Oh lets see! Reginald, for a boy." He grins, decisively pleased.

"Ugh, no!" I grin, swatting away his hand from my arm.

"Well come one then. Lets go enjoy our time together before you become rotund!" He growls, trying to lead me up the stairs.

Before I can smack him, he is chasing a squealing me up the stairs.

**_And so dear readers, we reach the end of our tale. It was an emotional journey, but surely I hope you enjoyed it. A wiser man than me once said "love is not always there at the right time, but we must choose our paths for happiness.", or something to that extent. And of course, our hero and heroine do live happily ever after! So..._**

Finis!

* * *

**Unlikely Rose **

**A/N: Whoa! Well I wanna say thanks to all my amazing reviewers and my readers too! I couldn't of done the story without you guys, and hey, this story has had over 2000+ hits! Thanks You All!**

**I would absolutely love to hear your reviews, it would mean alot to me. ****And on a side note, if you wan't a "Handsome Is As Handsome Does" "bloopers reel" chapter, just tell me! **

**So I wish you good day with a kiss and an adieu and pray you review!**


End file.
